


Three Words

by differentsizesofinfinity



Series: Buffy Stories [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Chosen, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Buffy should have said in Chosen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Words

Three Words

Prompt: What I should have said

Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Characters: Buffy Summers, Spike

Pairing: Buffy Summers/Spike

Summary: What Buffy should have said in Chosen.

The cavern shook and Spike's amulet began to glow. Faith cleared all the girls out, but waited for Buffy.

"I love you"

"No you don't, but thanks for saying it."

Buffy knew she should have said something as she clasped hands with him, but she didn't. She should've just said those three words.

"Yes I do"

That was all she'd had to say, and she couldn't do it.


End file.
